


New Heights

by SunstainedRadical



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunstainedRadical/pseuds/SunstainedRadical
Summary: Eddy is having trouble coming to terms with his sexuality





	New Heights

Two boys stood by an ornate, multicolor mural alongside southeast 7th Street. It was late and the street were fairly vacant. The shorter boy had an acoustic guitar slung over his back and was looking towards the entrance to the apartment building next door while the taller boy, who held his hands by his chest, was looking around anxiously.

“Are you sure about this place, Eddy?”

“Course I am.”

“What if we get caught for trespassing?”

“Well then we’ll weasel our way out of it.”

Edd smiled faintly in the dark and exhaled into the urban summer air, but then a twinge of fear returned. “What if that security guard is onto us? I feel as though he’s been staring at us the whole time.”

“Relax,” Eddy cooed, returning his gaze towards Edd, “He doesn’t suspect a thing.” 

Edd stared at Eddy amorously. Under the faint street light gleam, he could make out Eddy’s every expression. He cherished observing the excitement in Eddy’s eyes as they glided towards the apartment building until the security guard looked their way, then he would turn his eyes back to Edd. This was a sensitive side that he had rarely seen in Eddy growing up, but now was growing more and more fond of whenever he saw it. 

Edd let his gaze rest on the side of Eddy’s face as he glanced over. His smile was genuine, but Edd couldn’t help but get the feeling that there was something bothering him. He was still acting like his quirky self, but today there seemed to be an ounce of discomfort in him, a discomfort that Edd hadn’t seen since before they started going out.

Eddy suddenly jumped into action, “Come on, let’s go,” he called as they walked over towards an average looking man in a suit heading towards the door. The guard opened the door for him and he walked in. The two boys followed and Eddy gave a smile at the guard and he let them in. 

Once they were in and the man disappeared up the stairs, Eddy broke out into quiet giggly laughter. “Man, I can’t believe that really worked.”

Edd let out a relieved sigh and smiled, “They certainly haven’t implemented proper security measures, have they.” 

“Alright Sockhead, now all we’ve gotta do is scale this flight of the stairs and the door should be at the end of the hall on the left.”

Edd looked up at the tremendous wrapping of stairs that ascended about thirty stories. He knew this was going to be tiring, but he wasn’t about to be deterred by it. They walked up the staircase in verbal silence, the only audible sounds were their feet stepping up each slab of concrete that was labelled as a stair and Eddy’s guitar bouncing up and down off his back. Edd was still racking his brain as to what was bothering his boyfriend. Eddy certainly was less quiet today. He wasn’t sad per say, he was just discreet in his actions. However, Edd knew it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. After all, he did find it fascinating when two lovers could remain in silence with each other, just content with each other’s comforting presence and happiness together. Before Edd knew it, they had reached the top of the stairs. They headed left down a dark, empty hall and came to a door at the end that read: Rooftop Entry Way. Do Not Enter. Edd instinctively checked their backs just to reassure himself that there was no one coming after them. “Are you sure they never check up here?” Edd asked in a hushed voice.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it, trust me. My brother said he stayed up here all night at this age drinking and smoking with his friends and no one ever came up. He says that one security guard down there just stands in the lobby all night.”

“Well alright, Eddy. I trust you,” Edd replied earnestly as he watched Eddy fish out a key from his jeans pocket. He turned it and the door opened instantly, letting out a subtle creak as it did. Edd stared at Eddy with a look of nervousness and adrenaline.

“After you.” Eddy said, gesturing his hand towards the doorway.

Edd smiled and stepped inside yet remained inquisitive as he watched Eddy tuck the key into his pocket. “Did your brother give you that key?”

“Yeah,” Eddy replied as he followed Edd through the door and up another set of stairs. “He said he stole it from this place when he was a kid. He was all like ‘Here Pipsqueak you can screw some girls up here when you’re my age.’ Granted I didn’t know what the hell he was talking about at the time, but he made it sounds cool I guess.” 

“That is strangely nice of him to do, Eddy.” Edd inquired as the two opened the rooftop door and then closing it behind them.

“Yeah I think it was some heirloom shit he wanted to start or something.” Eddy was about to continue speaking, but stopped himself as he stepped out into the empty concrete plane. The night sky was clear and the air was crisp and warm. The two walked over towards the edge of the rooftop and looked out at the metropolis below, the roads were all decorated with small yellow lights and the skyscrapers beside them looked purple. They didn’t say anything for the longest time and they just stared over the edge, watching the cars move across city blocks and exit and enter the freeway in the distance. Although Edd did detest the city to some regard, it was extremely soothing for him to simply observe its intricacies and bask in silence. He only snapped out of his daze when he heard the subtle banging of Eddy’s guitar being pulled from its strap on case. 

Edd turned his attention to Eddy as he watched him strum his quick warm up chords of D, G, and A and then he began to strum so calmly. Edd could’ve looked back towards the skylights, but he was now enraptured with Eddy. He always loved it when Eddy played. This time, the drowned out city noise below gave his playing some more power. He played for a bit, quietly humming to himself and admiring Edd’s skinny frame, focusing on the way the breeze blew his shirt and how cute his little smile looked under the rooftop lights. 

Eddy occasionally grinned at him when their eyes met, but otherwise his face remained unfazed. Eddy’s mind always drifted when he played guitar. He wished he could stay here forever and just ruminate in the silence of the skylights with his boyfriend. He wished he didn’t have to go home and go back to a high school where he felt so empty and surrounded by people he didn’t understand. He didn’t want to return home to that guilt he felt over who he was. He wished this moment could last forever. He wished a lot of things could last forever. But he knew that wasn’t how life works. 

Eddy put the guitar down and looked up to Edd with a sudden melancholic look in his eyes. “Do you ever get sad and you can’t really explain why?”

Edd blinked, taken aback by the sudden question, but he collected himself and sidled up alongside the vent Eddy was sitting on. “Of course, Eddy. Everyone does from time to time. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just… Do you ever feel that stupid guilt over being gay?”

“Why yes, I think most boys do.” Edd began, with a twinge of tenderness in his voice. “It is a rather shocking thing to figure out you don’t fit societal expectations. Grappling with your identity is a normal part of adolescence, but owning up to it is a sign of maturity. However, I believe knowing who you are is key before assessing any outside interferences.” He paused for a couple seconds and spoke again. “Have you ever considered coming out to your parents?”

“Eh, I feel like they’d just call it a phase or something.” Eddy sighed. “I don’t know, maybe it was stuff my brother, or my family, or kids said to me about it growing up, but it really makes me feel like a fuck up, Double D. It’s like I know it’s not a big deal, but at the same time it makes me feel like I’m wrong or something.”

Breaking eye contact with Eddy, Edd looked out towards the dark horizon. The gentle wind had subsided for a moment. “Do you really believe that, Eddy?”

Eddy stuttered, his face slowly began to redden. “I don’t know, maybe. Double D look, I’m so happy with you, the happiest I’ve ever been in my life, and it really makes me all embarrassed when I get like this. I’m just curious, is there a way to quit feeling guilty like this?”

Edd stared back at Eddy with a frozen, delicate expression. Eddy waited in anticipation for some dialogue to exit his lips for a few tense seconds. Edd collected his thoughts and spoke, “I believe the way to quit is to quit beating ourselves up over something we can’t control. I believe we are who we are for a reason. Sometimes, those reasons are foggy and confusing, and it makes us feel as though we go against the natural order, but I believe that as long as we are good to others and make the world a better place, then something as trivial as sexuality shouldn’t be a problem.” He paused and reflected for a brief moment. “I am so fortunate to have met you and started something so beautiful with you, something that made me come to terms with my sexuality. I know you’re worried about the future and growing up, but I have you Eddy and we have ourselves. And life may do its thing and toss us around, but at least we’ll have each other and Ed. Don’t you see that?”

Eddy gave a warm smile as he stared into the other boy’s pale brown eyes. He always loved hearing Edd’s advice, but it seemed so much more tender and compassionate since they had started dating. “Course I do. I guess I just get tired of feeling so unloved by everyone besides you and Ed. I don’t know why I’m like this and it’s not like I care about others’ opinions, but it’s just disheartening sometimes, you know?” He scoffed at himself and smirked. “I just don’t know why I get like this sometimes, D. It’s kinda stupid, ain’t it?”

“It absolutely isn’t. It’s a human tendency to have a sense of family and to feel happy and loved.”

“Well it’s hard to find love in anyone but you.” Eddy said as tears welled in his eyes.

“I love you too Eddy. And no one will ever take that away from us.”

Eddy stared intently at Edd even more now, and he began to speak. He looked up at the sky, speaking at first to himself then towards Edd, his shaky voice growing more and more powerful. “I love you and that’s okay. I love you and that’s okay. I love you and that’s okay.”

Edd could see a small tear roll down the side of Eddy’s red cheek. He delicately pressed his finger against Eddy’s cheek and wiped it off. Then, he leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching. He loved every little thing about Eddy, such as the way he had gained confidence to open up his emotions to him, the way his tee shirt hugged his chest, and the scared, youthful look in his blue eyes. Edd leaned in for a gentle kiss and he watched Eddy close his eyes as they embraced. They could feel the wind start blowing all around them again and time seemed to stand still. Edd slid his hand under Eddy’s shirt and Eddy curled his hand around Edd’s ass. Edd let out a placid grunt as he could feel Eddy’s tears touch the side of his face. He could feel Eddy’s emotions melt in the kiss and he began to whimper a bit himself as his cheeks began to turn red. Soon, their lips parted and Eddy spoke. “I love you so much Sockhead. I hope you know that.”

Edd laughed, “How could I ever forget that, Eddy?”

Eddy’s sly demeanor was starting to resurface. “I think we oughta get down from here before we start fucking.”

Edd laughed and laid his head against Eddy’s chest and closed his eyes, taking in every sensation of the moment. Eddy leaned his head on top of Edd’s and looked out into the purple, moonlit horizon. The tranquility of his voice filled the grey empty rooftop next to the skylights as he quietly spoke. “I love you and that’s okay. I love you and that’s okay.”


End file.
